A Quick Lesson
by Orilynn
Summary: Theresa asks Garth to give Sparrow a lesson on Will. Hint of Garth/Sparrow


**A/N: If You want any more SparrowXGarth or GarthXSparrow stories, just let me know. I'm working on a ReaverXSparrow story at the moment, but I'll make sure to try to please my readers!**

As I walked into the remains of the Chamber of Fate, an enormous tidal wave of sorrow washed over me to see the hard work of my ancestors destroyed. It reminded me that no matter what we do, even us Heroes, at one point, we will be forgotten once more. That's why I truly hated that place. But I still had to keep coming back.

Looking around, I saw that Theresa was no where to be found, and the same could be said for Hammer. I began to wonder if she had remembered that she had called me back. The only other living organism that I could see was a dark figure hunched over the small desk that sat in the middle of the large chamber. I could hear his light curses and sighs of frustration as he made notes, occasionally stopping to add things to the glowing vials that sat next to him. The magic running through his veins throbed, giving off a bright blue light. I slowly approached him. Garth and I were not well acquainted yet, so I did my best not to bother him, and sat down beside the desk on the cold hard ground. He sighed heavily and looked down at me, obviously making an attempt at being nice. For a second I looked as if he were about to shout at me, then he stood up, and offerred me his hand. "Well, should we start then?"

Start what? I looked back up at him questioningly. "Theresa has noticed you focus on your Skill, and she wanted me to give you a lesson on the use of Will, as you've never received the proper instruction. If you expect to beat Lucien, you'll need to open your mind to new things," he told me in his usual calm and soothing voice, which echoed throughout the chamber. I took his hand and he pulled me up, before turning around and marching across the small circle that remained of the center of the hall, then turned back to face me. "Shall we begin, Sparrow?" I nodded intently. "Hit me with your lightening."

I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly. Wouldn't it hurt him? Perhaps the ten years he spent in The Spire had turned his brain to mush. I knew it had driven me insane... I could feel the power of my ancestor running through me as I concentrated my energy on the simply task of the use of Will. It seemed to come naturally. I could hear whispers of encouragement from them as well, something that always startled me. looked to my hands, the light now forming between them, then back up at him. He nodded encouragingly, so I thrust my arms out in front of me with as much force as I could muster. He seemed to simply swat it from the air like a fly, and he laughed a light, but thunderous laugh that bounced of the walls. I could feel the blood rise to my face, as I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Try casting it again. But don't try so hard. Let it come to you. Free you energy, don't contain it. Imagine it with strength, and you will create it with strength." I nodded in reply, now closing my eyes as the light began to grow between my hands once more. This time, I focused on imagining it, not casting it. And as I thrust my arms forward, this time setting it free. It flew out towards Garth with incredible speed. This time it hit him, but it didn't affect him the way I though it would. He fell down, got back up, and just shook it off.

"Good, you're far better than I expected." I couldn't. Help but feel proud. I was not to be underestimated, and everyone who knew me should know that. Being a hero was in my blood. "I just want to see you try something. See that rock up there?" I looked at the wall where he was pointing to a rock balancing precariously on the ledge above one of the many unreachable doors. "I want you to curve your force push to knock it off from over here." I walked over to where he stood and looked back at the rock. "Curving your Will is not as easy as it sounds, amd force push is exceptionally difficult. But I want you to give it a try. If you'll allow me..."

By now, he was standing behind me. He edged in so that he could reach around and placed his hands on my own. "I want you to concentrate." Only when he spoke did I realize how close he was now. "Think about bending something simple, or curving a ball by throwing it, the way you do for Manoj." As if on cue, I could hear the bark of my canaine friend. "Picture the outcome. Imagine. Concentrate. Breathe." I could feel his breath on my neck as he exhaled, making it hard to concentrate. But I still feel the power rushing in my veins and in between my fingers. With out warning, Garth pushed my hands forward with his own. The sound of the push echoed throughout the chamber. I looked at my target, to see it unmoved.

"Let me show you how it's done." Garth stepped away. He closed his eyes, as the air around him became colder, and the wind made his braids dance in the air. And he was about to release the push, I hopped up to his side, placing a light kiss on his cheek. He made a weird noise, as the force push he had cast hit the wall, breaking one of the beautiful murals displaying the Hero of Ovale's accomplishments with a load crash. "Damn." The wall broke apart, bricks tumbling down into the seemingly endless pit. I couldn't hide my slight amusement.

"Theresa is going to murder you," I whispered, before running off towards the Cullis Gate, Garth running after me. He looked as if he was going to strangle me, and I didn't want to stay to confirm this. "Thanks for the lesson!" I cried, disappearing into the light.


End file.
